


The Day the Rockets Won

by GokuGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-12
Updated: 2000-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Rocket winning a Pokémon battle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day the Rockets Won

Ash was walking through the woods when he saw James from Team Rocket sitting on a flat stump. He soon stepped on a twig alerting the other of his presence. James turned toward him fast and started to shout:

"Hey, twerp! Where's your little friends?"

"You're not getting Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"WHAT? We don't want your Pikachu!" Jessi said as she came out from the bushes. Ash looked relieved.

"This time." she added with a smirk. "We're here for a battle."

Brock and Misty came up the path.

"Ash! Why'd you leave us... Team Rocket, you  **can not**  have Ash's Pikachu!" Misty informed them.

"WE'RE NOT HERE FOR HIM!!" Jessi screamed. "We want James to fight the lead twerp here. If you win, we'll leave you alone; if James wins, we get your Pikachu. Deal?"

Ash opened his mouth about to reply when Brock pulled him aside.

"Think about this Ash. This might not be a good idea, but I'm gonna let you make your own decision."

"DEAL!" Ash shouted. "Don't worry, Brock. I'll win. How can I loose?"

He got into position, did his trademark turning of the hat, and said:

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

"Wait a minute! We never did our motto! Ahem." Jessi cleared her throat.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend out reach to the stars above!"

"Jessi!"

"James!"

"Meowth, dat's right!" the scratch cat added from a distance.

"Now for our Japanese speaking people..." Jessi started.

"Excuse me! Your just putting off an obvious defeat here! Are ya chicken?" Misty asked.

"Us? No! Koffing, go!" James said as he threw out his pokéball.

"Bulbasaur, Leech Seed!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaurs small seeds went into the air and stuck on Koffings skin.

"Koffing, Smoke Attack!"

"Koffing!" A pale yellow cloud of noxious fumes went over towards Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, don't breathe it in!" Too late. It breathed it and it fell dazed.

"Bulbasaur, return! Squirtle, I choose you!" The small turtle appeared. "Do your best!"

"Squirtle!" he agreed.

"Squirtle, Bubble!" Small, round bubble came out of it's mouth and floated in the breeze toward it's victim. They hit dead on.

"Yeah! We did it! Team Rocket, it's over!"

"Not quite yet, brat. Meowth, get in there!" Jessi ordered.

"What? Me!"

"Yes you!" she picked him up and threw him in.

"Okay Meowth. Pay Day! We need the money!"

"Fine." It walked around and started to pick up loose change.

" Squirtle, good job, return. Charmander! I choose you!" Ash shouted.

"Char!"

"Charmander, use Ember!"

"Charmander!" He breathed out some fire and it went under Meowth who started to shriek.

"Dat smarts!" he cried as he put it out.

"Meowth, fury swipes!" James cried.

"Meowth!" He ran up to Charmander and put multiple scratches on his body.

"Oh no! Charmander, return!"

"Ash, don't use Pikachu, you'll just give them an easy way to get it."

The owners called back their pokémon.

"Your right, Brock. Then I guess it's over. Team Rocket, congratulations on beating me. Here's Pikachu like I promised."

"We won! We won!" Jessi and James said hugging each other and jumping up and down.

"I get to be da bosses top cat now!"

"Ash! I can't believe you are going to go through with this!" Misty cried.

"There is no other way Misty. Pikachu, I'm sorry."

"Pika, pi." It said sadly.

"I want to shake the hand of the man who beat me." Ash said as he walked up to James who grabbed his hand and all of a sudden, Ash flipped him over his shoulder.

"You should have know better to believe me when I said you could have Pikachu! I love it! You'll never get it!"

Misty ran at Jessi.

"Hi yah!" she shouted as she punched her.

That day, Team Rocket got one of the worst beatings of their lives.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Ash turned to his two companions. "Those martial arts lessons really paid off!"

"Yep!" they agreed.

And so, another stupid attempt at capturing Pikachu has gone awry thanks to Ash and his friends.


End file.
